Baby Mine
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: “You’re oh so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine.” Jenny and Jethro growing up with their child. JxJ with Family


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, or the characters. Don't sue me.

**A/N: **Someone asked for a sequel to my Angel's Lullaby fic. I hadn't any plans to write one, it was a one shot as far as I knew. Then this popped into my head. So here goes nothing! I hope you like it, still not something I've ever done before. I read a MMAD fic a long time ago that used this song, and I've always wanted to honour her by using it myself, so this one is for you, Always Hopeful! Although you probably won't read this. It's set at four different times, when the child is about 3, 12, 16 and 28. Yes, they are quite far apart but I was trying for something a little different this time. Having said that, it is still fluff, don't forget! But please, bear with me. And most of all: Please please please review, I love hearing from everyone. Thank you in advance!

**Summary: **"You're oh so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine." Jenny and Jethro growing up with their child. JxJ with Family.

**Baby Mine **

From the Disney film 'Dumbo' 

**JxJ & Family**

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_

A soft crying woke Jenny Shepard from her usual light sleep. Briefly, she wondered who was crying, as she stretched out and slid her arms above her head. As her eyes fluttered open, she turned to the door and saw her daughter stood in the doorway with her blanket tucked under her arm and even in the dim light, Jen could tell it was the little child that was sobbing. Her heart twisting in her chest, she nudged Jethro in the bed beside her and beckoned her daughter over with both arms. Katie came hurriedly, almost tripping over the cloth trailing from her as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

The sound of tears had also now roused her father and Jenny almost smiled as his eyes opened a few times, sleep still crowding his thoughts. The little one in her arms was more of a concern, and she held her tighter, crossing her legs and setting the girl on them while keeping her head tucked under hers, breathing into the red hair so like her own. She felt Jethro shove himself upright and twist to engulf the both of them in his strong hold. Thankfully, the crying was petering out, though Jenny could still feel her daughter shaking. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but felt it could wait until Katie was sure she felt better.

After a few more minutes, she felt the child loosen her grip around her mother's waist and pull back a little, just as Jethro shifted again to sit beside his lover, leaving his hand on his daughter's back while sliding the other up and down Jen's arm, knowing whatever was upsetting the child was also now upsetting her mother without even having to see it in his lover's gaze. At last, Katie looked up into her mother's eyes, then her father's, pulling up a half smile for them that they both treasured. She was so determined, even at the tender age of three, not to need coddling but they both hoped she knew she didn't have to be strong all the time. It was a lesson they were also learning.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Jenny asked softly, reaching up a hand to brush a few wisps of hair away from their daughter's mouth. The little red head nodded, wrapping her blanket around her hand and rubbing her nose with it, her eyes that were so like her father's getting a spark of fear in them as she remembered. Jethro smiled and looked around at Jen, knowing she could handle this one. Though he had experience with nightmares and children, Jen was her mother and that's what she needed right now.

"Can I stay with you tonight Mommy?" Katie mumbled, through her blanket, and Jen nodded.

"Of course you can sweetheart." She answered softly, running a hand down her daughter's cheek before lifting her up and setting her down between Jethro and herself, shoving the pillows slightly closer together with her knee. Jethro cracked a grin as his daughter slid down the bed and happily settled between her parents, a peaceful smile lighting her face and her blue eyes drifting shut almost immediately. Jenny looked up from where she had also hunched down and shared a gaze with her lover for a minute, wondering how he thought she'd done.

He smiled back at her, assuring her she'd done the right thing. With that knowledge giving her a warm, contented feeling, she curled up slightly on her side to face their daughter and tucked one little hand in hers, her eyes sliding closed as she joined her daughter in dreams, knowing Jethro would watch over them both until they both slept. Taking only a moment to admire how easily Jen adapted, to motherhood and every other challenge the past three years had thrown at them, Jethro lowered himself back onto his pillow and waited for them both to fall asleep, proud and happy to be where he was.

_  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
_

Jethro had managed to get home at a reasonable hour for once, he'd sent the team home once they'd wrapped up their paperwork and here he was, finally getting home to the people he loved so he would be able to spend time with them both. So he thought. Sliding his coat off and hanging it on the rack by the door, he headed for the kitchen, knowing he would find either Jen or Noemi there with Katie. Sure enough, his little girl was sat at the scrubbed wooden table there, head bent over what looked like a rather large book while their wonderful housekeeper stirred something on the stove. He was a little disappointed Jen hadn't got back yet, but it did mean he got to spend time with his daughter for a while.

"Hey kiddo!" He called, entering the kitchen with a grin. As he'd expected, neither Katie nor Noemi had heard him, and they both jumped, but before the older woman could begin to lecture him again about creeping around the house while she was cooking hot things, his daughter had leapt out of her seat and hurtled over to her father. He barely had time to brace himself before the not-so-little arms locked around his waist and her weight almost knocked him over, a reminder she wasn't such a little girl any more. She was close to finishing junior school now, almost ready or high school, and he couldn't believe the years had gone that fast.

"Senor Gibbs, if I have to tell you one more time about-" Noemi began, picking up a wooden spoon covered with what looked like his favourite pasta sauce and pointing it in his direction. Jethro looked down at his daughter wrapped in his arms and they both grinned, sharing the joke that made both Noemi and Jen a little irritable. It was a trait he had been working to teach her for the past few months, a little bond they could share that was theirs alone.

"I know Noemi, won't happen again." The housekeeper narrowed her eyes and Jethro held up his hands in mock surrender. "Honest!" He protested his innocence, barely keeping the smile from his lips. Katie giggled and shook her head, sliding from her Dad's embrace and going back to the table and her book. The father in him smiled and he joined her there, keeping an eye on Noemi in case she decided to make good her threat. It wouldn't do to let that gorgeous sauce go to waste over his head just because he had a flair for moving unheard. "Hey, how was school?" Jethro asked, drawing out a chair and watching his daughter flick another page in the book. She shrugged, and he paused. Katie loved school, she took after Jen in that way and she always wanted to talk about it. Something was up. "Katie?" He questioned, sitting down and putting a hand on his daughter's arm. She looked around at her father and he caught the apprehensive look in her eye. He tipped his head, indicating she could talk to him.

"It went ok, I guess. I got good marks back on my homework from last week." Jethro nodded, knowing there was more to it than that. Katie seemed to be turning his own look on him, assessing whether she should tell him or not, and he hoped now would not be the time he had dreaded, when she would start keeping secrets from him. Something must have been visible in his expression, because Katie squirmed a bit before asking slowly, "Dad, do you think I should cut my hair? You know, like Mum had it once." He frowned at that, not liking it at all. Katie had never been self-conscious about her hair before and he had hoped to put that off for a few more years.

"Why would you ask that, sweetheart? Your mom and I both love your hair as it is. But if you want it cut-" Jethro began, knowing if it came down to being asked straight out, he would not refuse her. The blue eyes set in her face, ones he used to pierce people's character had been turned on him more than once in the past twelve years and he'd given up trying to resist giving them anything they'd asked for. It was not something he could ever learn do. It was uncanny, the way their eyes, always so sharp in his face, could turn so soft in hers.

"No, I just…" Katie drifted off, her eyes on the table, fingers playing with the pages of her book before she sighed. "Some kids at school, they were teasing about my hair. Called me carrot-top. It didn't bother me then, but later I got to thinking and I'm the only one with red hair in my class and I don't think they like it." His daughter's quiet little voice cut through him, making him wish that she'd not had to be put through that, while knowing at the same time it had been inevitable. Of course he was angry, but he wasn't about to show that to his daughter. He'd always been proud of his daughter's hair, though there would always be those little pigs who though it was 'weird'. Still, he wanted to make sure Katie knew she didn't have to listen to anything they said, because their opinion didn't mean squat!

"Katie, who cares what they think? Your red hair is fantastic, and makes you more of an individual than any one of them. I'll let you in on a secret." He hushed his tone, leaning forward over the table while the twelve year old copied him, a hesitant smile pulling on her mouth. "When you were born, I really wanted you to have red hair. Know why?" Katie shook her head, eyes wide. "It's 'cause your mom has it, and she's one of the most beautiful women I ever met, and I wanted you to be just as beautiful. And you are." Jethro finished firmly, letting his hand gather up his daughter's and grip it tightly, not so it would hurt but so she knew he was telling the truth. Katie nodded, smiling a bit more brightly now as she picked her book back up. Satisfied he'd done a good enough job making her feel better, he turned his attention to the missing person from the scene. "Speaking of, where's your mom got to?" He asked as he began to rise from the chair, hand already looking for his cell to give her a ring.

"Right behind you Jethro." A voice said from the door and his head turned sharply to look over his shoulder as he saw the mischievous grin on his lover's lips. He grinned back, not understanding how she could reprimand him for padding about silently when she could do the same thing, and went over to press a kiss to her soft mouth, welcoming her home and telling her he was glad to see her all in a few seconds. She lightly responded, her eyes closing briefly, just for a few seconds. As he drew away, he saw Katie roll her eyes a bit but he was still grinning.

"There I was thinking I'd be getting an extra helping of my favourite sauce tonight." He said brightly, motioning towards Noemi hovering around the oven. Jen smirked and, risking a glance at her daughter, she dropped her voice to barely over a whisper.

"If you're really lucky, Jethro, you might." The shade in her eyes told him she meant something very different to food, and his grin got a lot wider as she stepped past him and went over to their daughter, bending down to press a kiss to her head while flicking her eyes over the novel in Katie's hands. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" Jenny asked, her hands resting on her daughter's shoulders. As the girl happily laid down the writing and described with much waving of her hands (she'd been spending a little too much time with Abby, Jen thought ruefully) a few lessons she'd had, Jen looked up at her lover and then down at her daughter, more grateful than she could describe for the home they all shared. The look that Jethro met her eyes with made her smile and she knew he felt exactly the same.

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
_

A slam startled Jenny from the letter she had been in the middle of typing up and she shot out of chair, her reflex reaction kicking in as she reached for her weapon in the top drawer. Then her mind caught up, and she realised that had been her front door. That, coupled with the time, and she knew the slam had been a signal, meaning her daughter was home. Sighing, she prepared herself and exited her study, wondering towards the sitting room where she knew from experience her sixteen year old would have deposited her school bag and flopped onto the leather sofa. Sure enough, stretched out on the couch was Katie, and she did not look happy. Thunderous in fact would have been an accurate description.

"Katie?" Jen called, almost asking for permission to enter. Knowing if it had been her slamming the door, she would want to be asked before being approached. The teenager opened her eyes briefly and sighed, nodding to her mom then closing her eyes again, lifting a hand to her neck and rubbing the back of it. Jenny knew that action, and entered carefully, not wanting to provoke the temper that could only be hers and Jethro's combined. When there was no other movement, Jenny went over and knelt down by her daughter, wishing Jethro was here to help with this one. Katie had been coming home from school in tempers for the last week, and until now, she had shown no interest in sharing what was wrong. Her mother hoped tonight would be different. "You wanna talk about it sweetheart?" Jen asked, tipping her head and resting a hand on her daughter's arm. Katie opened her eyes and looked at her mom, pausing for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yeah. I've tried everything I can think of." Katie muttered, almost to herself. Jen couldn't help tilting her head enquiringly at that but Katie beat her to speaking. "Can we have hot chocolate? And light the fire?" Katie asked a little shyly, sitting up on her elbows and tilting her head back in imitation of her mother. The request was a welcome one, and Jenny grinned, standing.

"Sure. I'll go get the matches." Katie smiled and pushed herself up, before shoving her weight off the couch and heading for the kitchen. "You know Mom, I think I'm old enough to light the fire now." She joked while Jen reached up for the box of matches on the highest shelf of the book cabinet and got a few out, while checking there were dry logs in the fireplace.

"You're just saying that so you get out of making the hot chocolate." Her mother called back, her smile evident in her voice, as she thought of all the times they had done this. Sat together in front of the fire and talked through things, surrounded by piles of cushions to lounge on and accompanied by a flask of warm heaven otherwise known as chocolate. She heard Katie sigh exaggeratedly, and grinned, chucking a couple of matches onto the fire and watching the logs begin to light up before pulling a grate over the front. Just in case. By the time she stoked up the flames, her daughter was back with the flasks and their favourite mugs.

Jenny's was green, with different coffee types all over it (no surprises there), while Katie's was yellow and covered in cats. It had been one she'd chosen herself on a trip to London a long time ago it seemed now. They'd gone to the zoo, and the London Eye, and walked along the river. There had been so many little gifts she could have asked for all day but she only chose that yellow mug. Just the sight of it, a little worn with age now, made Jenny's heart warm. They snuggled into each other and the various soft pillows, then poured the drinks out. After that, no noise was made for a few minutes while they both enjoyed the moment and drank a little. Eventually though, they knew they had to speak.

"OK, I know I've been hell this week, and I'm sorry I took it out on you and Dad." Jen shook her head, indicating they understood. "Kayleigh and I had an argument on Monday and I said some things I probably shouldn't have said. And she said stuff back, but everyone thinks I started it and I didn't. Now no one is talking to me, and because of all that, I forgot about this project Mr Meyers asked us for in English Lit, so I had detention with him at lunchtime to do it. I keep trying to apologise but all I seem to do is make everything worse. I don't know what to do." Katie said, her shoulders slumped and her head drooping. Jen sympathised, she and Jethro had fights like these occasionally and things always got worse before they got better.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. It's not all your fault, it's Kayleigh's as well, though you are going to have to work on keeping your temper a bit better." Jen advised, regarding her daughter with an eye that saw a lot of herself.

"Like you and Dad you mean?" Katie enquired, raising an eyebrow above the eyes that were so like her like her fathers, looking challengingly back at her mother. Jen gave her a look.

"No, not like your father and I." Jen felt a flare of irritation that they weren't exactly brilliant role models in this aspect, which was probably why Katie was in trouble in the first place, but she put it aside. "Kayleigh and you have been friends since your first year of high school. You're like sisters, and sisters always fight occasionally. If I know her, she'll be back to normal once you give her a few days to cool off. And I think you need that too." The knowing shine in her mother's eyes reminded Katie of her father, and she smiled. They always did the same thing, gave each other some space and they were normal again in a few days. Katie hoped it would be the same with Kayleigh.

"Okay, I'll try it. Thanks Mom." Katie shuffled over and leant her head on her mom's shoulder, her hot chocolate still warm in her hands and she smiled at the fire. She'd forgotten how good this was for them, to just sit and talk. She'd been so wrapped up school lately, so determined to do well, and then this argument with Kayleigh. She laughed as she thought how easily she'd fallen prey to what her Dad called her Mom's worst fault. Not communicating enough. He hated it if someone he trusted and cared for didn't confide in him, she knew from so many stories so many people had told her over the years. She hoped it would not become a regular habit for her.

She felt her Mom dip her head to look at her daughter's face and raise an eyebrow at her, asking with a word what was funny. Katie shook her head, itching closer and inhaling what would always be the most calming scent in the world. Her mom's perfume mixed with hot chocolate and the burning fire. Wait a minute, was that coffee she smelt? She picked her head off her Mom's shoulder and looked back to the door. As she had expected, there stood her father, watching them with the happiest look she'd seen in his eyes in a month. She smiled up at him and he came over, joining them in their stash of pillows and watching the fire burn. Katie noticed the exchange of glances over her head and knew he was checking she'd talked to her Mom about the problem, though he didn't know what it was and once he knew that, he accepted her Mom's assurance and let it go. Didn't even have to ask, and for that, she was grateful. Times like these, she couldn't wish for better parents.

_From your head to your toes  
You're so sweet, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Jethro and Jenny hovered outside their daughter's changing room, both looking as nervous as the other. The church was full to the brim with people, most noticeably their family from work, which had grown somewhat larger over the years. Ziva was keeping a toddler in check as well as monitoring a rather emotional Abby, who'd been as much of a hindrance as a help when Katie had asked for her advice and services with the wedding, her enthusiasm no doubt a result of happiness at the thought of the girl she thought of as a niece if not a surrogate sister, getting married. Jen also caught a glimpse of Tony and McGee both grilling the groom in a manner that she knew made Jethro proud.

All manner of friends from various places were present as well, some of whom they knew, like Kayleigh standing proudly in her bridesmaid's dress at the front, and some that Katie had rather obviously not described in detail to her father or her mother. 'Now, I wonder why not?' thought Jen briefly, before dismissing the thought. All that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that their daughter had the perfect wedding day and she was going to get it if they had to battle through Hell. It felt like they had done for the past few months, in the run up to the big day. Who knew organising something as simple as a wedding would be such a major hassle!

Already today, Jenny had had to handle two extremely nervous bridesmaids as well as Jethro driving through the city at break-neck speed to pick up the priest, whose car had broken down, along with a host of catering problems and other similar wedding disasters. This happened to be one of those days when everything seems to go wrong. But now, they were finally ready. All the remained was to get the bride down the isle to the groom. Hence Jenny and Jethro standing like bodyguards outside their daughter's changing room, waiting for the signal to enter. After what had been a relatively long time, or maybe it only felt that way, the door opened to reveal their beautiful daughter.

They both turned and stood, stunned for a moment into just looking at their little girl. She looked beautiful, hair curled and dusted lightly over the front of her dress while cascading down her back in the most divine glistening red. The dress was simple, timeless, and made the most of everything that was gorgeous about their daughter. Not that they would have said there was anything that _wasn't_ just then. Jen, blinking back tears, stepped forward first and swamped their daughter in a hug, though all the time careful not to spoil anything. Happiness choked her, and she couldn't have said how proud she was even if she had the words to do so in the first place.

Jethro smiled before joining his partner and wrapping them both into his embrace, tears also glistening in his eyes as he thought about that first night in the hospital, and looked at how far they'd come. Their little bungle of joy, their miracle in this world, was about to get married and start the whole cycle again. She would have her own family, but she would always be part of theirs too. He also remembered the promise he'd made to himself that night and he made good on it today, as he had done everyday for the last twenty-eight years.

"I love you guys." He whispered, and felt both females steal an arm around him, all breathing together before pulling away and smiling at each other. There weren't really any words to describe the feeling between them; there were so many different ones. Just for now, they were held in that place of peace and contentment and they smiled at each other. Then the music began to play and Jethro held out his arm to his daughter, which she accepted with a laugh. Jen grinned and proceeded out into the church hall, holding her bouquet of flowers marking her post, Matron of Honour, and smiling as wide as her face would allow. The walk down the isle was short, and Jen slid into the front pew when she got there, turning quickly to watch Katie and Jethro pass her, smiles as huge as hers pulling their mouths wide. She watched Jethro hand over the child she loved more than life itself to her soon-to-be husband, with an accepting kiss to the cheek, before he joined her in the front pew.

Without a word, Jen laced her fingers with his and squeezed, her happiness and sadness competing. He felt it as well, she knew, and tucked an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead before resting the side of his head against hers and listening to their daughter make promises and have them returned. They watched the look in Katie's eye as she accepted the ring onto her finger, and placed the other on her partner's. They recognised the love being spoken and were beyond glad. They knew, just knew, there and then, that whatever may happen later, they would never be happier than they were now. And that happiness would remain with them for the rest of their lives.


End file.
